Who Is She
by Madder Than Mad Hatter
Summary: "I don't get it" Kaoru whispered "WHO IS SHE ANYWAY THAT YOU MANAGED TO LEAVE ME FOR HER!" he exclaimed.
1. Chapter 1

**Whew! another one and my forst time writingHikaKao fic. I find it particularly hard cuz I'm not good at having more than two characters so some ar left out... Sorry!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

* * *

Kaoru never thought that his brother would be taken away from him, he was too naïve to realize that they would be together forever. Kaoru gave everything to Kaoru though, hoping to change his mind, that maybe rather than her, it would be him instead. Love has come and find Hikaru and Kaoru was left all alone.

Kaoru sat on a chair by the window looking at the beautiful scenery outside, it was mirroring everyone's feelings today in the host club except from him as they laugh around Haruhi. Kaoru tried, he really tried to forget his feelings for his brother, but he couldn't lie to his mind and heart, his feelings never changed and for the hundredth time he asked himself _Did I do something, for you to hurt me like this, Hikaru?_

But still, after all the pain, he keep on hoping that maybe someday, he will get tired of her, get bored of her and maybe even remember that he's always here and Hikaru might come back to him. Holding tight on this false hope hurts him but letting it go will drive him insane. _Who is she to you, for you to leave me when I gave everything and my love to you?_

"Kao-chan, are you alright?" Kaoru looked at the worried face of Hunny. Hunny gave him a worried look "You look so sad…"

Kaoru forced a smile so his sempai wouldn't worry too much "I'm okay hunny-senpai, just a bit under the weather" _And Hikaru is too preoccupied with Haruhi to even notice my existence._

"Hey Kaoru" called out the all-too-familiar voice of his twin. _Finally taking notice of me? _"You can go home alone today, I'm going to Haruhi's house"

Tamaki immediately relented "You won't be going to my daughter's house alone! You might do something to my innocent daughter you devilish twin!" Hikaru only shrugged and looked at his twin whose eyes are covered by his bangs.

"Hikaru, you idiot" Kaoru whispered, his voice full of pain. _He's leaving me alone again._ Kaoru looked at his brother's eyes only for Hikaru's eyes widened in shock along with the other host club as tears dropped.

Hikaru took a step closer to him "W-what happened Kaoru?" he was about to come nearer again but stopped when Kaoru stood up from his seat

"What does she have that I don't anyway?" Kaoru asked tears still falling freely

Tamaki hid behind Kyouya "Mommy, Daddy doesn't like what is happening" Kyouya's glasses glinted and a worried frown etched his face. Haruhi just stood there watching things unravel.

"What do you mean Kaoru?" Hikaru walked closer to him and reached to cup his brothers face when his hand was slapped away, the sound echoing in the silent room and into the ears of the shocked host club. "W-What?" Hikaru managed to stutter. He was too worried for the cause of Kaoru's tears than getting angry at him.

"I don't get it" Kaoru whispered "WHO IS SHE ANYWAY THAT YOU MANAGED TO LEAVE ME FOR HER!" he exclaimed.

"Kao-chan—"

His sobs becoming more violent, he tries to wipe them away but it seems that the water flowing through his eyes are endless, Hikaru wanted to comfort him, but for once he doesn't know what to do.

"Is Haruhi really that important" Kaoru asked brokenly "That you were able to break my heart?" and with that, Kaoru attemted to run but his hand was grabbed by Hikaru but he managed to pull it away.

"I hate you Hikaru…" he managed to say

"Kaoru, please…" Hikaru pleaded but Kaoru was not listening.

"HIKARU IS THE BIGGEST IDIOT IN THE WORLD! I HATE YOU!" And with that he was gone.

Hunny was already in tears hugging Mori with all he can chanting 'poor kao-chan' then proceeding to cry again, while Tamaki just clinged to Mommy. Hikaru fell on his knees and Haruhi gave him a comforting hand on his shoulder but it seems that Hikaru has gone numb.

He broke his baby brother's heart… he broke his baby brother's heart… he broke the most important treasure in his world could ever hold. He has it in his palms and because of his carelessness, he broke it. The treasure that was even more important than Haruhi or any human in this planet including his mom. The treasure that was more purer than any other gold, shattered in the wind because he was stupid, because of his confusion of what he felt for Haruhi. He broke his baby brother's heart and all he could do is bang his fist on the floor, tears streaming on his face, all he could say is

"What have I done?"

* * *

**What is okay? Sorry if all I'm producing are short stories. It's mostly becaus it easier to finish and I have short attention span... Sorry**


	2. OPEN POLL

I open a poll of mine... Since some have requested on continuing my stories... I would like to ask you guys if what should I write first! You guys are the boos, so please vote on the Poll...

YOu will be able to chose 3 stories at most, so choose them wisely!

It will only be until** October 17**! So vote now :)) Thank you!


End file.
